What Happens in Hot Springs, Stays in Hot Springs
by Silverexorcist
Summary: Sonic and his friends take a vacation to a local hot springs. However, things tend to take a turn for the worse when Amy drops something in the water that makes the other males lust for Sonic's love. Request by Poltique. Sonadow, Sonilver, Sonourge and Shadilver. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

** So, this was a request by Poltique. He (or she) wanted me to write a fic about Sonic and having everyone fall in love with him. The couples in the story are going to be: Sonadow, Sonilver, Sonourge and Shadilver. Unless Poltique wants other couples or different ones this will be it. :) Oh and this will be a two-shot unless you want me to go on. Now on with the story! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. **

"A hot spring? Really?" Sonic wasn't at all pleased that his one vacation of the year would be to a hot spring! I mean, what were they thinking? He didn't even like _water_; so, why bring him to a heated pool? The cobalt hedgehog shook his head and glared at his so called friends.

"Come on, Sonic, it's not that bad." His little brother, Tails, reassured him.

The cobalt hedgehog huffed and turned away from his little brother. "You can't pay me enough to go into that heated pool."

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little water, Blue." Sonic turned back around and locked gazes with none other than his green doppelganger, Scourge. The green hedgehog grinned in triumph when he got the cobalt hedgehog to look at him.

Sonic wouldn't give the other what he wanted any longer, and glanced around the entrance to the hot spring. Almost everyone that he knew was there; Amy and Cream were having a conversation a few feet from him. Blaze, and Silver were looking at the hot springs in amazement; probably because neither one of them had seen one before. Shadow leaned against the doorway of the establishment looking not at all amused at the situation he was put in. Rouge was flirting with Knuckles as usual and, of course, Scourge and Tails were talking to an annoyed Sonic.

"Just don't go in the water, faker." Apparently, Shadow had been listening in on their conversation the entire time.

The cobalt hedgehog's muzzle reddened. "I already knew that! And _you're_ the faker!"

"Only in your dreams."

Scourge came up from behind Sonic and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I wonder what else is in your dreams, Blue. I think it might be a certain black and red hedgehog that flusters you so much."

As if his muzzle had a life of its own; Sonic's kept turning a certain red coloring that bothered him to no end. He pushed the green hedgehog off him and moved his face inches from the others. "Are you looking for a fight, Scourge? Cause if you are I'm more than ready to give you a butt whooping." He got into a fighting stance and Scourge shrugged before grinning and getting into one too.

"Stop it you two! Now is not the time to be picking a fight!" Tails, unsuccessfully, pleaded with the two hardheaded hedgehogs. The kitsune then tried to get in between the fighting hedgehogs, only to be roughly pulled back by Shadow as Scourge threw a fist at Sonic's face.

While Sonic and Scourge battled it out, the rest of the Mobians stood a safe distance away and watched them fight. Every once in a while they would have to sidestep out of the way of flying debris and the occasional hedgehog.

"What did Scourge say to Sonic to get him so riled like this?" Blaze asked when she watched Sonic do a particularly hard spin dash into the green hedgehog's stomach. Scourge crashed into the pavement, growled out a curse word and charged back into the fight.

No one answered Blaze's question, mostly because none of them knew what the green hedgehog had said to the blue hero. Yeah, the ones who were listening the entire time had seen Scourge's mouth move and Sonic's face turning red, but whatever was said was only heard by the cobalt hedgehog himself.

They all winced when a loud crack echoed in the clearing. Sonic crashed through the bamboo fencing to the bathing house and splashed into the heated water. The female Mobians, who were currently bathing, squealed at the sudden attack and fled out of the water into the dressing rooms.

Sonic waved his arms frantically out of the steaming liquid. "Help me! I'm drowning!" The rest of the cobalt hedgehog's party sweat dropped and looked at each other to see who would be the unlucky candidate to fish out the panicking hedgehog. Rouge smirked and suddenly pushed forward a not very amused Shadow. The ebony hedgehog stumbled a couple steps forward and turned to glare at Rouge only to find that all the other Mobians had disappeared inside the building.

Shadow let out a string of curses and walked into the now unfenced female side of the hot springs. He pulled off his shoes and gloves and placed them on the edge of the water. Shadow stepped into the steaming water and waded over to the panicking hedgehog. "It's only chest high, faker, so stand up." Shadow growled out when he was in hearing distance of Sonic. However, as soon as he reached the cobalt hedgehog, Sonic sprang up from the water and launched himself into the ebony hedgehog's arms. Shadow did the only thing he could think of and grabbed the soaking wet Sonic out of the air and that's where Sonic stayed shivering as the ebony hedgehog waded back out. "You're such an idiot," Shadow growled out, but it was obvious that it was only halfhearted.

However, it seemed that Sonic didn't hear a single word that the ebony hedgehog muttered out. No, he was far too busy concealing the blush that had crept onto his face.

*What Happens in Hot Springs; Stays in Hot Springs*

"I am _not_ sharing a room with _him_."

"I have to agree with you there, Blue. There is no way in _hell_ I'm going to share a room with _you_." Sonic and Scourge, again, were facing each other in a stare off. The both of them were not taking the news that they were sharing a room together very well. Their two other roommates, Shadow and Silver, watched the two fighting hedgehogs and sweat dropped at the same time.

"I'm getting a new room!" Sonic exclaimed, turned around and stomped away.

"There are no other rooms available, Sonic!" The cobalt hedgehog stopped in midstride and glared at the innocent Silver.

"Suck it up, faker," Shadow growled.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe you'll have fun," Silver encouraged.

Sonic mumbled out something and walked into the room he was sharing with the other three hedgehogs. The cobalt hedgehog slid open the rice paper doorway and stomped inside. His anger and annoyance soon turned to amazement once he took a good look at the room. A knee high wooden table stood in the middle of the room and four floor cushions were stationed around it. Two large glass doors were behind the table and were currently opened. The bamboo shades swayed slightly in the wind and a great view of emerald green mountains were seen outside. The walls were painted a light green that matched the mountains outside and light brown trimmings lined the room. Two rooms were to Sonic's right; one a small kitchen, the other a bedroom. Two rooms were at this left; one was a bathroom and the other was another bedroom.

"…Wow…" The cobalt hedgehog muttered out as he took in the view of the beautiful room.

Scourge whistled and walked up from behind him. "I could really pick up some chicks in this joint," the green hedgehog snickered.

A snort came out from behind them and Shadow pushed his way forward. Scourge let out a growl as the ebony hedgehog pushed him out of the way and Silver let out a small 'sorry' at Shadow's aggressive behavior and followed after the other. The ebony hedgehog grabbed Silver by the wrist and dragged him over to the bedroom on the left. "My boyfriend and I will be sharing a room," Shadow exclaimed.

"Boyfriend?!" Sonic and Scourge shouted at the same time. Their mouths dropped open and even Scourge's red shades slid down the front of his nose.

A bright red blush formed on Silver's muzzle and he twiddled his two pointer fingers together. "I think it would be better if Sonic and Scourge were split up, Shadow." The ebony hedgehog turned and glared at this boyfriend. Silver's amber eyes flinched to ground and his ears drooped slightly at the look.

Shadow stopped glaring at his boyfriend and instead turned it on Scourge. "We're sharing a room."

The green hedgehog shrugged, "As long as you don't pull any moves on me, Stripes, I'm fine with that." They entered the bedroom on the left and Sonic and Silver were then left in an awkward silence.

The blue hero turned to the albino. "So, you two are going out?" Silver nodded, "Huh." Sonic may have looked like he could have cared less about the two of them dating but, really, he felt like something had just died inside him.

**So like I said before, this will be a two-shot unless any of you want me to go on. ^_^ Hope you liked it so far, Poltique! Sorry for the long wait on this!**

**Sonic: ****So what are you going to talk to us about this time, Silver?**

** I don't know. I ran out of witty banter.**

**Sonic:**** You're such an idiot.**

** Shut up or I'll have you be raped by Scourge.**

**Sonic:**** *Goes wide eyed and slowly backs away***

** Read and Review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the votes are in and here are the results:**

** Stay a Two-shot: 1**

** Undecided or Are Fine with Either: 2**

** Multiple Chapters: 26**

** I'm sorry to say but the majority rules everyone. Sorry for everyone who wanted a two-shot but then you should have voted. :) **

**Silverexorcist~ **

**Now enough of my blabbing and on with the story!**

"You've have got to be kidding me!"

Silver stuck his head out the porch door and looked at the stressed out Sonic outside. "What's the matter, Sonic?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter?!" Sonic flung his arms in the air dramatically, "What's wrong is that I can't seem to get away from these stupid heated pools!" The cobalt hedgehog pointed at a small hot spring connected to the side of the porch. "Why is this thing even here, Silver?!"

The albino sweat dropped and walked outside onto the porch. "All VIP rooms here have their own private hot spring, Sonic." Silver was about to say something else but a knock on door interrupted him. The albino walked back into their hotel room and opened the door. "Oh, hey Amy. Why are you here, may I ask?"

The pink hedgehog fidgeted a bit and Silver wrote it off as nothing. "Well, I heard that each room had their own hot springs and I was wondering if you could ask Sonic to join me at my room's hot spring."

"Alright; wait here, I'll go ask him," Silver said. However, both their eyes go wide when they hear a large splash from outside and Sonic yelping in fright.

"Sonikku!" Amy squealed and pushed a semi-shocked Silver out of the way. She ran over to the porch and tripped over a pile of towels placed at the edge of the pool. The pink hedgehog splashed into the heated water and Silver rushed over to help. He pulled the now unconscious Amy out of the heated water and failed to notice a small pink pot falling out of her grasp and splashing back into the hot spring.

The albino laid Amy in the middle of the wooden porch and checked her to make sure she was breathing. Hearing the soft intake and out of air flowing from the female he sighed in relief and raced back over to the pool. Silver sweat dropped again when he found a fully conscious, dripping wet Sonic standing up in the hot spring. His face turned sheepish at the look Silver was giving him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry about that. Is Amy okay?" Sonic asked as he heaved himself out of the pool. He grabbed one of white towels that the female hedgehog had tripped over and started to dry himself off.

Silver shook his head in disbelief; how stupid could Sonic get? "Yeah, she's fine. A little banged up but she'll be fine after getting some rest." The albino locked eyes with Sonic's emerald green ones and the cobalt looked away; embarrassed at the whole situation.

"That's, ah, good," Sonic mumbled out. Then, a sudden thought occurred to the cobalt hedgehog. "Why didn't Shadow and Scourge come check out what happened? We did make a lot of noise; they should have heard us."

Sonic and Silver exchanged curious looks and Silver picked up Amy bridal style and exited the porch. Sonic followed the albino at his heels and Silver placed the female hedgehog on a small couch in their bedroom. The two males then left the bedroom and walked across to their other roommates' bedroom. "You go in first, Silver," Sonic whispered over to his companion.

"What? Why should I be the one to go in first, Sonic?" Silver whispered back.

"Because one of them _is_ your boyfriend," Sonic pointed out.

The albino glared at Sonic and said some choices words about him being more careful around the hot springs if he hated them so much. Silver reached for the doorknob and took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous to look inside Shadow and Scourges' bedroom? It's not like he would find anything bad when he opened the door… right?

"Come on, Silv. I'm waaaiiting," Sonic whined.

Ignoring Sonic's teasing; Silver slowly turned the brass door knob and hesitantly pushed it open. Both Sonic and Silvers' eyes widened in disbelief at the scene inside the bedroom. There was Shadow, lying on the bed with Scourge in between his legs and hovering over him like he would like nothing more than to eat the red and black hedgehog like a four course dinner.

Silver's muzzle suddenly drains to a pale coloring and he faints on the spot. The albino makes a large thump as his body hits the wooden floor and Sonic seems to go into shock.

The sound that Silver had made when he hit the floor seemed to drawn Shadow and Scourge out of… whatever they were doing. Both males turn towards the sound coming from their doorway and are slightly confused at why Silver had fainted and why Sonic had gone into shock. Shadow blinked and looked at the green hedgehog above him and everything seemed to click in his head. A dark aura suddenly surrounded the ebony hedgehog and Scourge seemed to sense that his manhood was a stake.

Scourge looked down at the hedgehog under him and went pale at the pure doom that seemed to surround the other. In less than a second, Shadow brings his leg up and kicks the green hedgehog with all his might. Which was a lot considering that he could reach the speeds of Mach two.

Scourge crashed through the wall and into the same hot spring that Sonic and Amy had fallen into before. Shadow slid off his bed, pushed the still shocked Sonic out of the way and picked up his albino boyfriend, bridal style. Shadow glared at the shell shocked Sonic, "You're rooming with that green maggot from now on."

Of course Sonic hadn't heard a word the ebony hedgehog had said; his head was still completely white from his shock inside the bedroom. Shadow carried Silver into the other bedroom and carefully placed him on the mattress. The ebony hedgehog turned back around to get a cold pack for his boyfriend's bump on the head from the fall and noticed the room had another occupant. Shadow sighed and rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on. Why was Amy sleeping on the couch?

*What Happens in Hot Springs, Stays in Hot Springs*

Silver cracked open his eyes and winced as the bright setting sun blinded him. His head was resting on something soft and Silver started to wonder how he had gotten… where ever he was. At the back of his head, Silver felt a cold patch. He reached his arm up, curious to see what it was, but his arm was grabbed by something warm and silky.

"I was wondering when sleeping beauty was going to wake up," a deep voice chuckled above him.

Shadow?... Shadow! Despite passing out, Silver quickly remembered the scene he had witnessed in the other bedroom. The scene he had seen of his boyfriend cheating on him. A small headache started to form, but Silver ignored it and jumped out of the other hedgehog's grasp. The albino softly landed on the floor, opened his amber eyes and glared at the slightly amused male on the bed. "Don't touch me you… you… cheater!" Silver screamed and he noticed his throat had gone hoarse.

Shadow sighed and got up from the bed as well. "I know what you saw was bad, but there is an explanation."

"Oh, yeah?" Silver crossed his arms across his chest, "And why should I believe you?" Then it seemed the albino had an afterthought, "I should have listened to Blaze." He sighed, "She told me not to date someone like you."

Shadow's eye twitched, "Someone like me?"

Silver turned his head away, "Yeah, someone like you."

"And what exactly does 'someone like me' mean?" Shadow growled. Why couldn't that damn cat stay out of their business? Just because she had a small crush on Silver doesn't mean that she could just try butt in and try to break them apart. I mean, Silver was _gay_ for Pete's sake! She would be the last person Silver dated since he thought of her like an older sister; the albino had even told him so. Not on the dating part, but the sister thing.

"Well, ah, um," Silver stuttered. How did he fall in love with someone so naïve? "Well, um, well you!" Silver finally exclaimed and pointed at Shadow as if that was all the explanation he needed. The albino was definitely an idiot as well as naive, but he was Shadow's naïve idiot.

"Silver," Shadow finally muttered out and Silver's head shoot up at his voice. "Scourge and I were just fighting over which bed was ours. We both wanted the bed closest to the door and we, somehow, ended up that way."

Silver blinked, opened his mouth to speak and closed it again with a tight snap. Shadow raised an eye ridge at his boyfriend's antics, but didn't say anything. "You… were fighting over a bed?" Silver whispered out. Shadow nodded. "Oh." Shadow rolled his eyes.

*What Happens in Hot Springs, Stays in Hot Springs*

When Sonic came to he was lying on top of the table stationed in the middle of the main room. Don't ask him how he had gotten there, since, even to this day, he doesn't know. Although, he had the suspicion that Scourge had placed them there as a practical joke, but the green hedgehog had always put the blame on Shadow. However, Sonic didn't really care how it happened as long as _no one_ did anything to him between the bedroom scene and waking up on the table.

Speaking of the bedroom scene, what the _hell_ was _that_?! Wasn't Scourge completely straight considering all the girlfriends he had and Shadow was going out with Silver! He knew that Shadow tended to do stupid things some times, a.e. working with Black Doom and planning to blow up the planet with Eggman, but why would he cheat on Silver? Nothing made sense to him.

Well, he would just have to ask the two hedgehog culprits for the answer. Sonic looked over at the closed door of his and Silver's bedroom and raised an eye ridge at Amy, still unconscious, lying outside the doorway. His blue ears swiveled around trying to find a strange sound and paled slightly when he figured out the strange noises were coming from his bedroom. Considering how Silver and Shadow were nowhere in sight and what had happened in the other bedroom… must he go on?

Sonic shook his head as some… inappropriate images came into his head; he would just have to find Scourge. Oh, joy. He slid off the small table and flinched slightly when it suddenly creaked under his weight. The noises continued and Sonic knew he was in the clear… for now.

He walked over to the porch entrance and to the hot spring where, he thought, Scourge had splashed into after Shadow kicked him. The whole thing was kind of sketchy for him, but it was worth a try. Sonic took one look in the hot spring and sweat dropped. "What are you doing?" Sonic droned.

Scourge smirked, "Stripes already got my clothes wet; might as well stay in the water and relax, Blue."

Sonic shook his head and sat at the edge of the heated pool. "So, what exactly happened with you and Shadow in the bedroom?"

The green hedgehog chuckled, "What is this? Twenty questions?" Sonic glared, he was going to get those answers even if… even if he had to ask, he looked at the green hedgehog scratching the inside of his ear, him…

"Just tell me what happened, Scourge," Sonic muttered.

A strange hungry look over took the green hedgehog's face. "Why would you want to know what happened with Stripes? Are you jealous?"

"What?! N-no I'm n-not!" Sonic stuttered and his face flushed an angry red coloring.

"I think you are, Blue," Scourge said and pulled himself out of the heated water. "And I think I know why," the other whispered into his ear, making Sonic shiver when the heated air hit his sensitive ear.

"A-and what would that be?"

"I think you're jealous about seeing me with another guy. Admit it; that's why you were all over me at the entrance," Scourge said seductively.

"What are-" However, Sonic was suddenly cut off when Scourge wrapped his arms around his chest and kissed him smack dead on the lips. Sonic couldn't help the moan that escaped from his throat and Scourge pulled back, chucked and went in for more.

Neither one of them noticed that the hot spring next to them suddenly started to glow a soft pink coloring.

**And the Sonic harem finally starts! So, yeah. For those of you saying I can't fit everything in two chapters… don't doubt my awesome sauce writing skills! (Not really) But I could have done a two-shot, but, like I said before, majority rules everyone. :) **

** Sonic: Why do you have Shadilver in this story?**

** Because Shadilver is my FAVORITE Sonic couple out there; So, I WILL have it in here. XD**

** Sonic: You do know that Shadow is MINE right?**

** Scourge: Actually, you're MINE right now. *Chuckles***

** Sonic: *Blushes* Shut up! *Turns to me* You will have Sonadow in the next chapter and you WILL like it!**

** What's with all the capitol letters in here?**

** Sonic/ Scourge: SHUT UPAND GET TO WRITING SONADOW/ SONOURGE! *Glares at each other***

** Sonic: Sonadow**

** Scourge: Sonourge**

** Sonic: Sonadow!**

** Scourge: Sonourge!**

** Read and Review please while I try to break the two love birds apart…**

** Scourge: Told you.**

** Sonic: Shut up!**

** Silver: What's going on?**

** Sonic/ Scourge: Shut up! You're not a part of this!**

** Silver: T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

_"What are-" However, Sonic was suddenly cut off when Scourge wrapped his arms around his chest and kissed him smack dead on the lips. Sonic couldn't help the moan that escaped from his throat and Scourge pulled back, chucked and went in for more._

_Neither one of them noticed that the hot spring next to them suddenly started to glow a soft pink coloring._

Sonic felt Scourge lick his lips asking for entrance and that's when it suddenly clicked in Sonic's head. He was having a make-out session with his rival… and not even with the one he wanted it to be with. Sonic snapped open his emerald eyes and pushed the green hedgehog away. Scourge let out a yelp of surprise and slashed back into the small hot spring.

A couple of back slashes came Sonic's way, but he easily sidestepped out of the way. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the coughing Scourge in the water. When the green hedgehog finally regained his breath, he looked up and gave Sonic a questioning look. "Why the _hell_ did you do that, Blue?"

Scourge pulled himself back out of the pool and shook his pelt to get off the access water. Sonic raised an eye ridge, "Why? _Why?_ You fucking _attacked_ me for no apparent reason! Of course I'm going to do something like that!"

This time Scourge raised an eye ridge, "What? I know the fight outside might have scared the hell out of you, with the water and all, but that was no reason to push me into that hot spring." He pointed at the pool, now its regular coloring. "I could have hit my head on the side and been knocked out by the blow. I could have _drowned_, Blue." He shook his head, "No matter how much you might hate me, I never thought you would have the balls to try to kill someone."

Sonic's mouth dropped open, "But you kissed me! And then tried to give me a French kiss afterwards!" This didn't make any sense; why was Scourge acting like nothing happened? Could Scourge really be that hurt by being pushed away and rejected that he would act like he didn't remember anything that had happened?

Scourge let out a laugh, "I know this might be irrespirable, Blue." He gestured to himself, "But making up stories like that." He laughed again, "That's pathetic, Blue." Scourge half-waved to Sonic and turned around to return back inside. "Sorry, you might be gay, Blue. But I _don't_ play for that team." He walked into their hotel room, leaving Sonic alone next to the small hot spring.

Sonic let out a frustrated yell and walked back to the hot spring. He studied it closely. Scourge had started to act weird when he had fallen in the first time, but when he went back in he had returned back to normal and with no recollection of the past events. The hot spring had to be connected to the strange phenomenon that had happened with Scourge. Sonic couldn't think of another reason other than that.

Sonic's ears suddenly perked when he suddenly saw something unusual in the pool. A small pink pot was sitting at the bottom, moving occasionally when the water from the facet came in. He kneeled down, being extremely careful not to fall in, and grabbed the pot. Seeing a piece of paper on the back, he turned it around to read it.

The inked on words were slightly smudged from being wet, but Sonic could still mostly see the words written there. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at it and started to read. _Magic Love Potion._ Sonic rolled his eyes, must have come from Amy. Only she would have something like this, he thought to himself and continued to read. _Warning, only place potion in large amounts of water. DO NOT CONSUME UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE! Will only work when your target gets placed into the water with the potion and make sure that you are the first person he/she sees after being in the water. _

Sonic sighed; no wonder Scourge had acted that way after being in the hot spring. He continued reading. _Can be reversed if he/she is returned back into the water. He/she shall have no recollection of what they did under the potions effects. When using PRECEED WITH CAUTION! _

Sonic sighed again and threw the pot back into the water. Looks like _this_ hot spring wasn't going to be used again. Sonic got up and brushed off his fur. He would have to tell the others about this so that another episode like his and Scourge's wouldn't happen again. Sonic stopped as he suddenly got an idea.

A sly smile crept across his face; maybe this was what he had been waiting for! Sonic turned back to the spring; if he could get Shadow in here and have the ebony hedgehog see him first after being in there… he would finally have him!

Sonic's ears drooped; should he really do this though? Silver and Shadow seemed happy. Really happy actually! Could he really split up his two friends because he was in love with one of them? Silver hadn't done anything to him before, unless you counted the Solaris incident… However, even then, Silver hadn't meant to hurt him. The albino had only been trying to save his dying world…

Sonic shook his head; he needed to think about this before doing anything drastic. He very well might do something that would hurt him in the long run. Sonic turned away from the hot spring and stuck his head into the room. Seeing the room empty besides Amy lying against Shadow and Silver's door, Sonic snuck back into the room.

Sonic sweat dropped; why was he sneaking around? He hadn't done anything wrong; he shouldn't have been sneaking through the room. However, despite his thinking, Sonic quietly walked across the room and to the door leading out of the room. A nice run sounded good… Sonic's stomach growled in protest. Scratch that, getting something to eat sounded better.

He slid open the door, flinching as it creaked in protest and slipped out of the room. Sonic slid the door back into place and walked down the hallway. Several other Mobians passed Sonic on his way to the all you can eat buffet located in the dining room.

Sonic heard his stomach growl again and smiled when he finally arrived at his destination. He bent down and grabbed his VIP card out of his right shoe; it was a bright red card with a golden border and writing. Sonic showed it to the waitress in front of him and she motioned for him to follow her.

The waitress seated Sonic at a two seat table next to a large and over extravagant window. "Are you here for the buffet or shall I grab you a menu, Sir?" She asked the cobalt hero as he sat down.

"I'll eat at the buffet," Sonic replied. The waitress bowed and turned away to answer a couple waving at her for help. Sonic sighed and looked out the window before leaving the table. He passed the couple that the waitress had left to help and couldn't help the sigh of sadness that left his lips.

That's was exactly how he wanted Shadow and him to be like. Happy. Only wanting each other's company and nothing else. Because nothing else _had_ to matter; they were together and that was enough for them. However… Shadow was with Silver now and they seemed… very happy together… Just like the couple he had seen…

Sonic shook his head. No! He wouldn't break up his friends because of one crush! But… it wasn't a crush. It had been a crush at first. The side glances at his rival when he knew no one was looking. Seeking out the other for fights and races. Just… anything that would bring Shadow and himself together… Now… it wasn't like that at all.

He was feeling something that he had never felt before; something that scared him. Jealousy. Pure jealousy for the hedgehog named Silver. He had taken Shadow from him when he had worked so hard to slowly get them closer. When he had tried so hard for Shadow to just cross the friend boundary with him. However, all Silver had to do was just walk in and Shadow had gotten smitten with him instantly.

Sonic glared at the steaming pile of hash browns in front of him on the buffet table. He knew what he had to do. It was time to break up Shadow and Silver and have Shadow fall in that water. It was time for Shadow to be his. There was no way around it.

**Ohhh and Sonic starts up his evil plan! However, will this plan back fire on Sonic? We shall find out. XD**

** Silver: Why Sonic?! Why?! Why would you do this to me?!**

** Sonic: Because Shadow is my seme, hedgehog!**

** Silver: TT_TT**

** Ahhh, well, anyways, I started up a new poll on my profile. Would you guys please vote for me? Thanks.**

** READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes, life just wasn't fair. Sometimes, you have to take matters into your own hands and mold it to your wants… and needs. In his relatively short and dangerous life, Sonic hadn't asked for much.

However… his mind flickered to the image of a certain naïve hedgehog. However, the one thing he ever wanted more than anything was taken from him… and right from under his nose, none the less!

Silver, someone that he had always thought to be so naïve and innocent, had transformed into a wolf in sheep's clothing! Sonic wouldn't stand for this. Something that would allow him to achieve his goal had, almost literally, fallen into his lap… And Sonic wasn't about to let this opportunity get away from him.

Sonic stopped outside their room and plastered a smile onto his muzzle. He didn't want anyone to know that he was up to something and figure out the strange power their hot spring currently held. His smile waved a little at a sudden thought. How long would the hot spring work? Sonic didn't know much about the workings of these places, being afraid of water and all, but he was pretty sure that the staff would have to have some kind of draining system in place… And if they did and he was even a second too late on his plans, Shadow would be lost to him forever.

Sonic renewed his determination and strengthened his smile once more. His emerald eyes twinkled; he would just have to get started as soon as possible then.

He slowly slid open the door and stepped inside. Sonic turned around to reclose the door and took a look around the room once he was done. The door to his and Scourge's room was tightly shut, meaning the green hedgehog was probably inside. Sonic then looked towards the table in the living room and guessed Shadow and Silver had ordered room service since they were eating dinner together.

The ebony and ivory hedgehogs were sitting across from each other and Amy was nowhere in sight. Sonic sighed in relief; his roommates had probably kicked her out as soon as she had woken up.

With a slight spring in his step, Sonic walked over to the table and slid into the seat next to the ebony hedgehog. Ignoring the glare from Shadow, Sonic reached across the table and stole Silver's still full bowl of rice. Hiding his smirk behind the small bowl, Sonic dug into the ivory hedgehog's food.

However, Sonic's small victory was short lived as Silver grabbed the larger bowl of rice on the table and offered the cobalt hedgehog some more. Sonic swallowed a growl and, instead, smiled at his 'friend' and held out the empty rice bowl for more.

He then looked at the ebony hedgehog beside him. "Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Shadow sighed and set his chopsticks on the table. "Your girlfriend had destroyed the living room in search of… a love potion? I swear, she needs to be put in a mental asylum." Shadows' ruby eyes locked onto Sonics' and he swore his heart was about to flutter out of his chest. "Silver and I had to throw her out before she started destroying furniture." A moment's pause, "Any ideas as to why she acted that way?"

Sonic shrugged and looked down; a small attempt to hide the blush on his face. "This is Amy we're talking about; since when has she ever made sense?"

Shadow looked away and back to his plate of food. "Good point," he muttered and started to eat his dinner again.

During Sonic and Shadow's conversation, Silver decided to keep quiet. When his cobalt friend had gotten back Sonic seemed… off? The ivory hedgehog, at first, had thought Sonic was just hungry since he had stolen his rice bowl and had started to eat it ravenously. However, that explanation was soon disproven when Sonic had taken a couple more helpings of rice from him and the off feeling remained. Actually, it only seemed to get worse when Sonic had started talking to Shadow…

Could Amy be the cause? Shadow and himself had thrown the pink hedgehog out quite a while ago… Could something have happened between the two of them outside of the room? The subject of Shadow and Sonic's conversation _was_ Amy. It was a logical conclusion to think Amy was the cause of Sonic's sudden off feelings.

By the time Silver pulled himself out of his analysis, the three of them had lapped into an uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Silver looked to Sonic, to Shadow and then back to Sonic. Something was definitely up. Silver let a soft smile form on his face and set down his chopsticks on the table. "Are you feeling okay, Sonic?" Silver calmly asked his friend.

The ivory hedgehog was quite taken back when a scowl flashed across Sonic's face before being replaced by confusion. Silver quickly pushed the image of Sonic's scowling face out of his head; the cobalt hedgehog wouldn't scowl at him. Right?

"Why do you say that, Silv? I'm just fine," Sonic replied and popped one of Silver's sushi in his mouth, the very picture of 'fine'. However… the ivory hedgehog couldn't help but feel Sonic was anything _but_ fine. And Sonic's next action only proved Silvers' suspicions of his cobalt friend. "Want to take a dip in the hot spring with me, Shadow?"

The ivory hedgehog swore his jaw hit the table. Shadow, meanwhile, was choking on his food, beyond surprised by Sonic's sudden question. Once the ebony hedgehog had cleared his windpipe, he stared at Sonic in pure shock. "_You_ want to go into the _hot spring_ and with _me_? Aren't you afraid of water?"

Sonic shrugged and brushed off Shadows' questions. "I thought it was about time I worked on getting over my fear of water."

The cobalt heroes' two other companions looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"What?" Sonic asked; acting as if Shadow and Silver's staring wasn't bothering him in the slightest. He popped another sushi in his mouth, "Well, Shads? You want to take a dip with me?"

Shadow growled at the nickname and glared at the cobalt hedgehog next to him. "No. And don't call me 'Shads'." Without another word, Shadow got out of his seat and to his and Silver's shared bedroom. The door slammed behind him, leaving Silver and Sonic alone at the dinner table.

Sonic turned away from his ivory companion and ate the food Shadow had left on his plate. Silver tapped the wooden table, nervous about the sudden awkward silence between them.

Silver couldn't handle the deadly silence any longer and stopped tapping the table. He looked up at the blue speed demon, "I'll go into the hot spring with you, Sonic. I may not be as strong as Shadow, but I can help if you started to freak out," Silver offered, waiting for his cobalt friend's answer.

Under the table, Sonic clenched his hands into fists and resisted the urge to glare at the ivory hedgehog across from him. Once he had forced himself to calm down, Sonic turned and smiled at Silver. "Thanks for the offer, Silv, but I would rather not."

"No, really, it's fine, Sonic," Silver said and jumped out of his seat. He grabbed Sonic by the hand and pulled him out of his seat. "It would be my pleasure to help you."

Sonic was surprised by the sudden attack that he didn't push the other off of him right away. They were already at the small hot spring by the time he regained his senses. "I said no, you bastard!" Sonic screamed and pushed Silver away from him… and right into the hot spring.

Silver yelped at the push Sonic gave him and splashed into the heated water of their small hot spring. Silver quickly shot his head out of the water and coughed out the water that had entered his lungs from the attack. He sat up in the hot spring and pulled himself, shivering, out of the pool.

Sonics' eyes widened; did it work? Silver wasn't showing any signs of the love potion and Sonic felt disappointment, not from Silver not falling in love with him, but that he was too late to get Shadow in the hot spring and gaining his love.

The cobalt hedgehog, however, was too busy thinking about whether the love potion had worked or not, that he did not see the sudden dark smirk crawl its way onto Silver's muzzle. While Sonic was still distracted, Silver worked his way over to the cobalt hedgehog wound his arms around Sonic's waist.

This action, however, did bring Sonic out of his thoughts and he stared at Silver in shock. The ivory hedgehog nuzzled into Sonic's neck and purred. "Oh, Sonic, I never noticed how nice you smelled before," Silver chuckled and his tail slightly wagged behind. "I'm sick of Shadow always topping in bed, how about doing it with me?"

Sonic shivered as Silver's warm breath hit his ear and gasped when the ivory hedgehog had decided to nibble at his collar bone. "G… get off, S… Silver," Sonic gasped and tried to wiggle out of telekinetic hedgehog's tight grasp.

"Hmmm, let me think about that…. Nope," Silver chuckled and licked Sonic on the cheek. The cobalt hedgehog squealed and Silver took that as his opportunity and pushed Sonic against the wall of their hotel room. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut tightly and, he hated to admit it, but he was actually enjoying the dominance that Silver had over him.

The ivory hedgehog moved his hands slowly up Sonic's lithe form and Sonic moaned at the feel. Silver smirked and smashed their lips together.

"What are you doing?!" A deep and horror filled voice yelled.

Silver took his lips off of Sonic's and they turned to find a beyond pissed Shadow the Hedgehog. "H… hey, S… shads," Sonic stuttered and mentally started to pray that Shadow wouldn't kill him for 'stealing' his boyfriend. I mean, it wasn't his fault Silver was in love with him!... Never mind, this never would have happened if he hadn't pushed Silver into the hot spring in the first place…

Shadow clenched his hands into fists and stomped over to the ivory and cobalt hedgehogs against the wall. He grabbed Silver by his back quills and pulled him away from Sonic.

Silver struggled in Shadow's tight grip, "Let me go! I hate it when you manhandle me like that!" He yelled and Shadow dropped him on his butt. Silver hissed slightly in pain and glared at his boyfriend. "What was that for?!"

Shadow growled, "I should be the one asking that; what were you doing making out with the Faker?" Silver went quiet and Shadow glared at his boyfriend. "Well?"

Silver looked away and sighed, "I want to break up."

Both Shadow and Sonics' eyes widened and the cobalt hedgehog mentally cheered; this might not be how he wanted it to go, but at least he had successfully broken Shadow and Silver up. "What do you mean 'break up'?" Shadow asked and Silver stood up.

Silver looked his former boyfriend in the eye, "Exactly what I meant; I want us to break up. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." The ivory hedgehog walked over and nuzzled Sonic's neck. "I want to be Sonic's boyfriend instead."

Both ebony and cobalt hedgehogs choked at Silvers' words; both of them for different reasons. Shadow in complete surprise and sadness; while Sonic was oddly… flattered at Silver's want to be his boyfriend.

However, Shadow's surprise and sadness quickly turned to something else; something much more violent. He turned in rage to the blue speed demon Silver was currently nuzzling and lightly pushed the ivory hedgehog away so he could grab Sonic roughly around the neck. "What did you do to him?!"

"Me?!" Sonic yelped as Shadow grabbed him from around the neck; the ebony hedgehogs' fingers tightening around his delicate windpipe, but not fully cutting off his much needed air supply. "I didn't do anything to him!" Sonic lied through his teeth. His heartbeat quickly racked against his rib cage and he could feel sweat running down his body in streams.

Shadow continued to glare at the cobalt hedgehog in his grasp and slowly started to tighten his grip around Sonic's neck. Sonic stared back, his eyes wide and his body shaking; not from fear, but from despair as he realized that the one he had loved for so long was the one about to kill him. Sonic, thankfully, had help from someone that, moments ago, he had hated with every fiber of his being.

"Stop it, Shadow!" Silver screamed and tried to pull Shadow away from Sonic by grabbing his arm. "This is why I want to leave! You always hurt people and get violent when you don't get your way!"

Shadow's eye twitched; he was at a standstill. Would he let go of Sonic and have Silver not completely hate him? Or would he happily snap Sonic's neck and have Silver despise him for the rest of his immortal life?

Shadow deeply growled and released Sonic from his death grip. He gave the hero of Mobius a 'this isn't even close to being over' glare and quickly Chaos Controlled away.

Sonic reached his hand up to massage the area that Shadow had roughly grabbed and stared at the place on the ground that the ebony hedgehog stood when he Chaos Controlled at in a mix of fear and sadness.

Silver came up from behind him and hugged him from the back. He felt the ivory hedgehog nuzzle into his neck again and the two of them stood in silence until Silver broke it. "Are you okay?" The telekinetic hedgehog whispered and tightened his hold on the blue speedster.

_No…_ Sonic wept in his head as he blinked away the tears that were coming to his emerald eyes.

** Me: I don't know about you guys, but I'm currently finding the dominate Silver very hot~ *Giggles***

** Shadow: Damn fangirls**

** Me: Hey! You wouldn't even still be here if it wasn't for fangirls demanding you to come back into the Sonic Series!**

** Sonic: Yeah; your death in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle would have been permanent without them.**

** Shadow: Fuck you two! I'm heading back over to jigokuwa's fanfic! *Leaves***

** Sonic: Can we do the fanfic without Shadow?**

** Me: *Thinks* I think so… We'll just recruit Mephiles, paint his teal stripes red and draw on a mouth! It's perfect!**

** Sonic: … I'm gonna join Shadow, bye! *Leaves***

** Me: *Forever Alone***

** REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE FOREVER ALONE! TT^TT**


End file.
